


Ways to Die - Nightmare

by 4CrazyFriends, Pawpricez (4CrazyFriends)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), Angst, Gen, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/4CrazyFriends, https://archiveofourown.org/users/4CrazyFriends/pseuds/Pawpricez
Summary: As he looked down at the increasingly dark view, he wondered about his existence. "What would feel like to hit the bottom?" he wondered, looking down at the abyss below. He tried to stop himself as he sat down and scooted closer to the edge, grim thoughts filling his mind of what it would feel like. Would his bones shatter and his body turn to dust? Would he feel just an inch of pain before it all goes away? Would he even know he was dead?





	Ways to Die - Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> "A hollow void,  
> You keep me there  
> I’ll drown in tears until you care." - Empty Phases (this quote might come up again because I have a perfect venty angst for it even though drama will likely ensue)
> 
> Mmm, lovely tears, let's use them as ink.

Here it was. A cliff on a mountain that he discovered very long ago. So long, he couldn't remember. Was it before Dream ate the apples? ... No, it was in a different universe. When he ran for his life? Likely not. Perhaps before he met Cross and Error.

Nightmare shook his head. Regardless, he had found it and that was what mattered. It was a cliff on top of a mountain with a very steep fall. When the sun was going down, you couldn't see the bottom. Like now.

Nightmare had come to this cliff many times before. At first, it was just to admire the beauty of the view - but as time went on, it was for a more despairing reason.

That was the same reason why he came here today.

As he looked down at the increasingly dark view, he wondered about his existence. "What would feel like to hit the bottom?" he wondered, looking down at the abyss below. He tried to stop himself as he sat down and scooted closer to the edge, grim thoughts filling his mind of what it would feel like. Would his bones shatter and his body turn to dust? Would he feel just an inch of pain before it all goes away? Would he even know he was dead?

He shook the thoughts away as he tried to think about his brother, but that only made it worse, so he stopped. Then he thought about Error and Cross...

They...

The two wouldn't care if he died.

They wouldn't shed a tear. There wouldn't be paralyzing fear within them - they didn't think he was his friend.

He nudged himself to the edge until his legs dangled. As the sun soon finally set... He shed a tear that dropped down into the cavern below as he thought that once he died, they wouldn't give a damn.

Nobody would care.

That's all it took.

Nightmare didn't find any ground below him as he finally did it. He could feel the wind rushing around him, filling his ears with the noise. The darkness engulfed him, and soon...

He felt a shattering hit on his legs, that just traveled to the rest of his body. He didn't give out a cry of pain, and soon all his senses dulled, everything turning dark.


End file.
